Psykos
} "Third Eye" |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Female |age = Unknown |status = Alive |location = Z-City, Monster Association Headquarters |abilities = Psychokinesis |occupation = Monster Association Leader |level = Dragon |affiliation = Monster Association Blizzard Group (formerly) |webcomic = Chapter 55 (Gyoro Gyoro) |manga = Chapter 66 (Gyoro Gyoro) Chapter 92 (flashback) Chapter 123 (full appearance) }} Psykos (サイコス'', Saikosu'') is an esper, the military adviser of the Monster Association, and a former friend of Fubuki. She is one of the main antagonists of the Monster Association Arc. Appearance Psykos has a slender and curvaceous figure. She has long aqua-blue wavy hair and emerald-green eyes. She typically wears glasses. Psykos's meat puppet, Gyoro Gyoro, appears as a large slug-like monster with a single eye, with no visible facial orifice and eight arms protruding through its head. it has four main arms, stubby legs, three toe feet, and a fat circular body, which is green in the manga and pink in the anime. During high school, Psykos had braces, which made her mouth puckered. She also wore larger and rounder glasses and had freckles.https://twitter.com/TheGoldenSmurf/status/923837233500774400 Psykos Appearence Manga.png|Psykos's appearance in the manga Psykos_Young.jpg|Murata's sketch of young Psykos Gyoro Gyoro colored.png|Psykos's manga coloration and her meat puppet, Gyoro Gyoro Personality Equally as manipulative as she is cunning, Psykos also often schemes and plots around the other members of the Monster Association geared towards experimental needs. She played Rhino Wrestler for a fool by sending the lower-level monster against opponents he had no hope against during the heroes' invasion for scientific curiosity. Psykos is also quite arrogant, sadistic, and volatile. Before succumbing to madness by the future she had foreseen, she used to be a clumsy person and showed great respect toward her former friend, Fubuki. Psykos is ambitious, continuously working to expand Fubuki's influence in her youth and the power of the Monster Association in the present day. She is also very mischievous, as she enjoys playing sadistic games with the Hero Association staff. Being very calculating, she takes into consideration the compatibility of each battle. However, at the same time, she is merciless to her subordinates who fail to match her expectations with very few to no real exceptions. She also carries an incredibly dim view of humans, despite being one herself, stating in derogatory terms that they only take up space and accomplish naught but squandering everything they get their hands on. This is where the respect she harbored for Fubuki was shattered after her mentor crippled her powers. Despite this resentment for her former superior, she still withholds some underlying longing for her fellow esper's acknowledgement. One of her overarching personality traits stems from her all-consuming hatred of humankind and all of their works, which came about when Psykos peered into the future of mankind. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level threat of the Monster Association, Psykos is an extremely powerful being. She is shown to be very powerful as an Esper, but not very skilled. Garou has commented she can't perform more than one action at the same time when using Telekinesis. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Psykos is a powerful esper. Her psychic output surpasses Fubuki but is inferior to Tatsumaki's. She can send out psychic signals to her colleagues from over great distances, as well as remotely control Gyoro Gyoro from 1500 meters underground. She was also able to immobilize Bang long enough for Homeless Emperor to attack him. Energy Projection: Psykos can shoot powerful energy beams from her eyes. Spy Drones: Gyoro Gyoro has several spy drones that are shaped in its image and can communicate through them along with seeing things outside his line of vision. Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Psykos uses telepathy to communicate with others. She uses this, as Gyoro Gyoro, to tell Garou to wait while sorting out disputes among the monsters. Clairvoyance: Psykos has the ability to see into the future. This ability is called the "Third Eye." Miscellaneous Abilities Monster Transformation Stimulation: Psykos claims that she can stimulate growth in humans and turn some of them into exceptionally powerful monsters, like in the case of Orochi. Gyoro Gyoro's method is unknown in detail, but it can be assumed to be similar to the phenomenon of abnormal cellular reactions that normally transform some humans into monsters, without the Monster Cell. Evaluation: Psykos is able to analyze any individual's power. How she evaluates people's power is unknown, but she is the one responsible for evaluating the disaster level of the Monster Association's members. She was also able to measure Garou's exceptional growth after re-encountering him after he is fought against Overgrown Rover, unlike previous monsters who underestimated Garou despite his feats. Fighting Style Master Psychic Combatant: Psykos is a very powerful esper. However, she still has less experience and expertise than Fubuki and Tatsumaki, which is why she lost to Fubuki even though she had a greater psychic output. *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. *'Telekinetic Gravitational Wave' (超動念動重力波, Chōdō Nen-dō Jūryoku Ha): Psykos multiplies the gravity around a certain area to crush her opponent. Equipment *'Elixir': Psykos managed to create an elixir that increases her psychic power, which she consumes to fight against Tatsumaki. Quotes *''"Bear witness to the one whom Gyoro Gyoro can’t begin to compare with, Lord Psykos and her terrifying psychokinesis!"'' *''"It's pointless! No, there's no point in taking over the world! All these Homo sapiens know to do is eat, shit, mate, and reproduce! You cannot unite them! They are a bunch of food wasting vermin! Even below that! There's no honor in ruling over the human race! They'd be better off reduced to zero! They must be destroyed! There's no choice but to destroy them! This is my mission! It is time the chosen ones eradicate these Homo sapiens!"'' References Navigation fr:Psykos Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Monster Association